Of Dragons and Phoenixes
by Devil's Whore
Summary: Who is Tyson? or what? Tyson has a secret and its going to kill him. TyKai, RayMax
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is chapter is weird, but it's only my second fic I've started and I have a lot of school work so leave me alone. It will be a yaoi between Kai and Tyson and some Max and Ray. If you don't like don't read. You have been warned. Please review I would like to know how to improve my story, any ppl who send flamers will be killed slowly and painfully. My hikari is on holidays so yes I can do that. lol  
  
Disclaimer: Demon Darkness does not own Beyblades or anything associated with Beyblades. Do not try to sue, you'll get less than nothing.  
  
Of Dragons and Phoenixes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Tyson?" A shadow moved into the light. "Tyson what are you doing out here?" Kai moved closer. " What's wrong?" A part of me wanted to reach out to him, to tell him everything. It wanted to be held, to be safe, to feel warm and loved. But that part would be my doom, it had to be killed off as quickly as possible if I was to continue my existence. What's wrong? He asked. But how can you answer 'what's wrong' when nothing is right? "Nothing is wrong." I lied harshly dying just a bit. "And I can be out here if I wish to be." Kai paused, frowning slightly. "You're crying. And you're not acting normally." Inside I laughed, he knew nothing of how I acted 'normally'. But dashing a hand across my face I was startled to find that he was right. I cursed, I was weaker than I had first thought. I needed to leave and soon or it would be too late. "Go. Away." I ground out. Kai was shocked to hear me swearing, but that only made him more determined. " I am captain of our team. I have to know." "Fine you stay here. I'm leaving." With that I left him, and everything he represented. "Tyson." ************ ************ //Master?// there was a brilliant flash of blue light then Dragoon materialized in his human form. He had long spiky blue hair and brilliant blue eyes. He watched sadly as Tyson pack bits and pieces into a duffel bag. "You're leaving aren't you?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Yes." "Were you going to tell me." There was a pause then Tyson answered truthfully. "No." "Why?" "Dragoon. you know why." Tyson finished packing and turned around to look at his bit beast. Dragoon stared down into the black abyss of Tyson's eyes.  
  
"I.I would go with you. if you asked me to." Tyson smiled sadly. "I know, which is why I don't." Much to Dragoons shame he felt tears course down his cheeks. Tyson held his bit beast close. "Please don't cry, I can deal with my pain but not yours.never yours." Dragoon sniffled a bit but did as his master asked. "Then stay." Tyson just sighed and picked up his bag. "I cant, you know why, besides they're too close this time. I may not make it, I have waited too long." Tyson handed his blade to the dragon. "Now leave, and don't look back. It will hurt but pain is what you make of it, think of the good things to combat the bad. Then eventually the bad won't seem like nothing more than you're imagination." "You may die this time." Dragoon stated. "Yes." Dragoon's hand tightened on his blade. He said nothing more just walked out the door and into the lounge room, once there he sat on the couch utterly still and silent. He didn't move even when Tyson walked out the door and into the night. The tears came, silent and cold. Telling of the soul that was dying inside. Dragoon sobbed shoulders heaving, and try though he might he couldn't stop. //Don't leave me alone!!!// 


	2. Chapter 2 : Takeo

A/N: I'm back, so is my hikari.  
  
Pure Rose: *waves* what demon means to say is that she's sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner she was banned off the computer and she missed me heapsandheapsandheaps!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oookay who gave you sugar?  
  
Pure Rose: *points* HIM!!!!!  
  
Ra: *chuckles and waves* (friend of mine)  
  
DIE!!! *kills Ra*  
  
Pure Rose: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*deep breath* nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *revives Ra* you cant do that he's my friend!!! *glomps Ra* mine!  
  
*glares then chuckles wickedly formulating an evil plan* hey hikari why don't you take Ra to the carnival.  
  
Pure Rose: YAY!!! ^0^ *drags off a very pale Ra*  
  
Ra: Oh god, kill me now.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm someone to do the disclaimer. *light bulb* I know. *rummages around in her character box* look! *Kougaiji appears* Quick disclaimer now!!! (he's such a bishie!!!!!)  
  
Kougaiji: *looks around and sighs* Great another fanfiction.  
  
DISCLAIMER!!! *wields whip*  
  
Kougaiji: -_-; Demon Darkness does not own Beyblades or Saiyuki (thank kami- sama) *Ra appears* You're welcome *disappears* Riiiiiiiight anyway don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
//Don't leave me alone!!!//  
  
Kai froze. He had been wandering around aimlessly when he heard a cry that seemed to come from his beyblade.  
  
\Dranzer?\  
  
//That was Dragoon!//  
  
Without another word Kai began running.  
  
*  
  
//Don't leave me alone!!!//  
  
Max, Ray and Kenny had all been in Max's lounge room watching a movie when they each heard a heart wrenching cry.  
  
They all sprang up. Each of them called out to their bitbeasts. \What was that?!?\  
  
//Dragoon!!!//  
  
Everyone grabbed their shoes and ran.  
  
*  
  
The three bladebreakers turned up at Tyson's place out of breath. But they still opened the door and walked in. What they saw stunned them speechless. A weeping Dragoon was being held by Dranzer as an emotionless Kai looked on. There were flashes of different coloured lights, then Draciel, Drigger and Dizzi appeared.  
  
"What happened?" Dizzi asked worried as she walked over to Dragoon. It was Kai who answered however.  
  
"Tyson's left." He said simply.  
  
Kenny gaped. Ray froze. Max stared then spoke.  
  
"He.he left." Max whispered softly. Kai only nodded. Max sat down on the ground with a thump.  
  
Ray watched him concerned. "Why didn't he take Dragoon with him?" He asked embracing Max.  
  
Kai just shrugged, then watched as Dragoon stood and moved out of Dranzer's  
  
embrace. He walked up to Kai stone faced and gave something to the captain before disappearing. Kai looked down at what he held in his hand, his eyes widened. It was Tyson's beyblade.  
  
*  
  
They were all still at Tyson's at seven in the morning no one seemed to know what to say. Finally something dawned on Kenny.  
  
"Oh my god! Tyson's grandpa." He looked at the others. "He'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Max looked up from where he sat nestled in Rays arms. "We'll just have to say what we know. Tyson just. left."  
  
"That's alright dudes I know." Kenny jumped  
  
"Mr Granger!!! What are you doing back so early!?!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"There was an earlier flight." He looked around. "He left. I thought it would be soon."  
  
The Blade Breakers gaped at him.  
  
"You knew he'd leave!?! Aren't you worried he's your grandson!?!" Max exclaimed.  
  
The old guy scratched his head and sat down. "He's a nice kid.er.guy, person but he's not my grandson."  
  
Kenny fell off the lounge in shock. "HE'S NOT!!!"  
  
"Maybe I'd better explain, Tyson's.well.he's not as normal as you think. He's lived with me twice. The first time I was in my thirty's and he left after six months. This last time he actually stayed for a couple of years, frankly I was surprised."  
  
Max, Kenny and Ray gaped at him, even Kai looked faintly shocked. "But.but that's not." Ray was lost.  
  
Grandpa smiled at them all. "That's just it. It's been thirty years and he hasn't changed one bit since I first saw him." He stood up rummaging under the coffee table, he pulled out an old photo album and held out a picture.  
  
Kenny, Ray and Max first looked at the picture of Tyson and a young grandpa  
  
they then looked at each other stunned at what they were finding out about their team mate. "Whoa." Max whispered summing it up.  
  
Kai frowned. "Why did he leave?"  
  
Grandpa looked faintly sad. "He never did tell me much, just that he'd have to leave before someone or something-"  
  
"Got too close." Dranzer finished. "I don't even think Dragoon knows who Tyson is, all he told me he knew was that Tyson was being hunted. He has been for  
  
awhile, from what I can gather he's been running for centuries, and this time they were close." Turning towards Kai she looked sadly at Dragoon's beyblade. "He said that Tyson may die this time."  
  
Ray looked to the bitbeast. "What is Tyson?"  
  
Dranzer shrugged. "Something very powerful. Dragoon said that he is also known as Takeo." Kai froze. "I know that name."  
  
*  
  
Tyson ran. No one saw him. He used the rooftops. Jumping from one to the other took energy but at least this way no one questioned the fleeing teen.  
  
Taking a deep breath he continued until night. Pausing on the edge of a roof top he surveyed the empty streets then fell forward, landing soundlessly he began to run again. Damn damn damn. He should have left sooner. but he hadn't. He'd let himself endanger the people around him, the ones who had taken him in and done their best to understand him. In return he had made his burden theirs.  
  
So now he was trying to undo what he had done.  
  
Tyson ran.  
  
*  
  
Noon the next day Max, Kai and Ray watched as Kenny used Dizzi to hack into  
  
the programs left on Kai's computer by his grandfather, or more specifically the one titled Takeo.  
  
"Got it!" Dizzi said triumphantly. "It appears that Volitaire was only one part in this. There are two others. The organization they're in has indeed been tracking Tyson or Takeo for over five thousand years when they first became aware of his existence. They managed to capture him once around sixty years ago and were  
  
trying to.er break him in. He escaped however and they haven't seen him until recently. Volitaire placed Kai in the team not only to steal the bitbeasts for himself but to keep them from knowing Takeo for some reason." Dizzi paused.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"What is it Dizzi?" Kenny asked his bitbeast.  
  
"They're tired of chasing Ty-Takeo. they're going to force him to come to them. By killing people he knows."  
  
"Us?!" asked Max wide eyed.  
  
"Yes, along with you they're after Mr Granger, the All Stars, the Majestics, the White Tigers anyone Takeo has come across and become friendly with." Dizzi read out.  
  
Ray's arms tightened protectively around Max.  
  
"You guys. We have to warn them."  
  
* tbc.  
  
Hey I know this took a while but I've been banned off the computer and I'm currently in year 10 so lots of exams -_-;.  
  
Pure Rose: *pats her yami* you are very busy I'm sure they'll understand. Have a cookie.  
  
*sniffles * Thankyou.  
  
Pure Rose: You're welcome. ^ _ ^ *glomps* 


	3. Chapter 3 : Found

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblades and I am not making any profit (except for the feeling of gratitude that someone out there enjoys my writing) out of this story it is merely for the enjoyment of my readers.

**Warning:** this story will contain shonen ai (gay male pairings) and possibly yaoi. If you do not like it then I don't know what you're doing here.

**Chapter 3**

Tyson was huddled beneath a group of trees, they gave some shelter from the rain and right now he had to think. He wasn't sure of what to do. Things were becoming extremely difficult and the strain was beginning to take their toll on him. So far he had managed to avoid any more human contact but he knew he would eventually run into someone. Most likely it would be _them_.

With a shudder Tyson curled up tighter. He had always been hunted, immortal they called him, they wanted to study him like a rare and dangerous animal. They wanted to harness his life and use it for their own methods. He knew he wasn't an immortal, such things simply didn't exist but he was the closest thing to it. He aged, though the process took thousands of years he did grow older, but due to this state of semi-immortality he carried memories of lives he had touched which had continued on as he had watched and eventually passed by. That was something he obviously wasn't entitled to. He would, quite possibly, die someday. Unfortunatly, unlike everyone he has ever loved, it would take an eternity.

He didn't have any relations that he could remember. He didn't remember parents yet he felt a strong sense of kinship to bit beasts of any kind. They too thought of him as a distant relation but as it was he could remember a time when there were no bitbeasts, there had only been him and... Tyson frowned trying to remember who else it had been. He knew that there had been someone... someone important, a person he had been with at the beginning.

_Who?_

* * *

__

_Who? _Kai froze midstep. His hand reached out of its own accord only to meet with thin air. Startled he yanked his hand back and stared at it. _What was that?_

"Kai? What's wrong?" Ray asked softly, having noticed his team leader's odd behavior. They were standing in the kitchen, whilst Kenny, Grandpa and Max occupied the lounge room.

"I...I don't know." Kai paused and mentally shook himself. "Nothing! It's nothing!"

With a pointed glare Kai stormed off.

Ray sighed and turned back into the lounge room to see of Kenny had found anything that could help.

* * *

Kai growled softly to himself as he walked through the rain. Everything was messed up. He didn't understand what was happening. How the hell was anything supposed to make sense?! He didn't know where Tyson had gone but he was damn well going to find out. How dare he just leave without explaining anything! Well Kai wasn't going to accept that, not by a long shot. _I'll find you Tyson, and when I do you better pray for help!_

* * *

"We cant sit around here waiting for Kai to come back and we have no idea as to where he might be, so we might as well go ahead and start warning others. Maxie? Can you ring your mum, maybe she can do something." Ray said, handing the phone to his koibito.

Max Smiled and nodded before dialing. He only had to wait a short while before his mother answered.

"Hello Mum! Umm I know this is a bit unexpected but uh can you bump up your security?" Max asked his mother while the others listened in on his side of the conversation. Kenny sighed and clapped a hand over his eyes. Max was a bit tactless sometimes. "Well some stuff has happened and Kenny found some information that means a few of the beyblade teams could kinda die." Max made a pained expression and pulled the phone away to arms length to avoid his mothers shouting. When the noise had died down Max began speaking again. "Just listen, you need to contact as many of the teams as you can and warn them, just tell them to be careful or you know, beef up their security or something okay? Bye love ya!" He hung up with an exaggerated sigh. "I think I may be deaf." He told the others with a pout

Ray smiled slightly and leant forward to whisper into the blonde's ear. Max gaped, squeaked and blushed all at once before running off.

"His hearing is just fine." Ray told Kenny before following after his boyfriend.

Kenny just sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Tyson was asleep in the park when Kai found him. It had taken him all day and half the night as well as a two bus trips. Add to the fact that he had no idea why he had even chosen to head in the direction he had gone and he was quietly amazed he had actually found the bluenette.

"Tyson, wake up."

* * *

A.N.: Well my apologies to everyone who has been waiting for me to add the next chapter. I'm sorry its taken so long, and although I have some excuses such as I did have exams (but they're finished now) and my computer's hard drive crashed (we ended up having to buy a whole new computer which means I lost all of my data) I have to admit a main thing has been writers block, I had no idea what else to write and was considering dropping this entire story but thanks to everyone who has reviewed I've decided to try and continue with this story as best as I can, and ideas are welcome arigato.

Many thanks to the people who have reviewed I'm sorry for the long wait.

Angel Turned Devil Thanks for the review I'm glad you have liked it thus far and I apologise for making you wait and I hope you continue to read it.

D. G. : Thanks for the review, hopefully you like this chapter

Kiina It took awhile but here's the next chapter

candy : Thanks for the compliment!

TYDYE girl : I guess it does but I figure Tyson deserves some attention

RainOwl hides umm maybe he will maybe he wont sneaks off avoiding frying pan

F.A. Star Hawk well hopefully this explains it a bit, I don't want my readers confused

Fallen1 I apologise for the late update hopefully this meets your liking

Timberwolf220 I hope you weren't blinded, any way here it is finally

CherryKitty : thanks for the tip, I'll use that instead

word junky Thankyou, I try to have explanations in my story but not so much that the readers get bored again arigato

Jenny N: Thanyou for the review

Yang927 I'll have a look at your stories arigato

Dark-Angel-Of-Grace Here is the update (finally) I hope you forgive the lateness

FREAK014 I have to admit that was one odd review but thank you any way hopefully you believe in the phrase 'Better late than never'

SilveryKitsune It's taken awhile but I'm doing my best with this story arigato

takuya arigato for the review

The lady winged Knight ?

Yamazaki Mukosho arigato, here it is finally

Firehedgehog gomen I didn't mean to take so long updating

Raven's Light again gomen for the late update I shall work harder at my next chapter (though I don't really like this one)

Archangel Rhapsody arigato, I'm glad you liked it, I'm sorry for the late update

A.N.: Phew wipes away sweat I did that in under 15 minutes, which may account for why I don't like it very much. I hope you forgive the delay in updating and continue to review (though I don't blame you if you don't like this chapter, I think its terrible) ja ne!


End file.
